On Trial
by Ceridwen
Summary: Missing Scene From "Hercules On Trial". They just didn't go deep enough for me!


H:TLJ FF: "Hercules On Trial"

**Missing Scene: **

**"Hercules On Trial" **

**by Ceridwen**

_**NOTE:**__ This is a scene I felt was not quiet right in "Hercules on Trial". The prosecution had Iolaus on the stand to testify against Hercules, but somehow, they didn't dig deep enough for my liking to really make it count. Using everything that has happened until then and later, I've revised that scene to make it more - believable! _

Dirce walked into the dark dungeon and passed the guard, nodding at him as she reached Hercules' cell. The demi-god looked up and smiled. 

"Dirce!" he said but his smiled left his features as he saw the serious look on her face. "What is it?" he asked carefully. 

Dirce shrugged her shoulders in obvious discomfort. 

"Well, I've got news." she started. "Iolaus is going to testify tomorrow." 

Hercules smiled and leaned back against the bars of his cell. "Well, that's good isn't it?" 

Dirce's eyes narrowed. 

" for the prosecution!" 

Dirce and Hercules watched Iolaus as he stepped into the room and walked towards the podium in front of the judge and the assembled jury. He turned his head and tried a confident smile at the demi-god, but he knew that this wasn't good. To be called as a witness against Hercules was not his idea of helping his friend and he wondered what the prosecution had in stock for him. But he was determined to do his best. Dirce moved on her chair in obvious discomfort as she watched the prosecutor step forwards and pause in front of the blond hunter. 

"We've been talking about how Hercules' deeds inspired others, who are not so strong, not a half-god to follow in his footsteps and so endanger others and themselves." 

Iolaus kept looking at him, waiting for a question. The prosecutor leaned against the podium and smiled. 

"Iolaus. As Hercules best friend and traveling companion, what is your opinion on this?" 

Iolaus shrugged his shoulders. "I think that what Hercules stands for is an ideal to aspire to. If anybody wants to follow his ideal then that's great, but everybody must know their limits. He's Hercules. Son of Zeus. Everybody with a little sense should know that because of his powers, he can do things a normal mortal can't." 

The prosecutor nodded solemnly. "Yes, everybody with a little sense should see that." He looked at Iolaus. "And you inspire to Hercules heroic ideal, do you?" 

Iolaus nodded. "Of course I do! It's about helping people and if I can help, I will." 

The prosecutor smiled as he looked down at a pile of parchments in his hand. "So when a stranger is attacked on the road by bandits, you naturally jump to his aid?" 

"If I can, yes" 

"So, inspired by Hercules' heroic deeds, you see a man being attacked on the road, jump to his aid, help him get away from those men only to find out later that the man was in fact Autolycus, a well known thief, who'd just plundered the King of Cyros' vault!" 

Iolaus throat suddenly went dry as he noticed how he'd just dug his own grave. How could he have not seen this coming? 

"I didn't know who he was. I just saw a man needing help and " 

"And inspired by Hercules' heroism, you jumped in to be a hero just like your friend and effectively helped a criminal escape from justice!" 

Iolaus pressed his lips together as he glared at the man in front of him, but he couldn't say anything. The prosecutor smiled viciously. 

"And not only did you help Autolycus escape, you also were prosecuted and sentenced to death for aiding him!" 

The jury started to whisper amongst themselves as the prosecutor continued. 

"In fact, Iolaus, isn't it fair to say, that you are very much like Gasancus?" 

Iolaus laughed out dryly. "There is no comparison. I'm nothing like him. I don't pretend to be Hercules!" 

"Maybe you don't use his name, but you are trying to be like him. For example when Hercules had lost his family and people came to him for help, did he help them?" 

Iolaus looked over his shoulder at the demi-god then returned his gaze at the prosecutor, trying to figure out where he was trying to lead him to next. 

"Hercules was upset. Hera had just killed his family in front of his eyes and he ." 

"So in other words, he didn't help them?" 

"No, he didn't. Not at first." Iolaus whispered painfully. 

The prosecutor turned again at the jury. "Then who went to help those villagers against the dangerous She-Demon?" 

Iolaus cleared his voice. "I did." he said firmly, fearing where this would lead. 

The prosecutor turned around. "*You* did? And did you succeed?" 

Iolaus swallowed hard. "No." he answered. "I was turned to stone." 

The prosecutor looked into the azure eyes of the blond in front of him. "So you're saying you died?" 

Iolaus bit his lower lip and nodded. "Yes, I did." 

The prosecutor turned back at the jury and lifted his arms. "Dying while trying to be a hero like Hercules!" He turned back at Iolaus. "But of course, you didn't stay dead, because when Hercules finally decided to show up, he defeated the She-Demon and you returned to life." 

Iolaus nodded. "Yes." 

The prosecutor turned at the jury, who had started to whisper amongst themselves. "How good for you to be a close friend of Hercules!" 

Dirce stood up. "Objection your honour!" 

The court looked at Iolaus. "Sustained." 

The Prosecutor turned and smiled at Dirce, then returned his attention to the blond in front of him. "No further questions." 

Dirce's eyes where full of anger as she rose and stepped in front of Iolaus. "What is it like to be the friend of Hercules? It must be dangerous. Constantly being in the firing line, being hunted by the Gods." 

Iolaus looked at Dirce in confusion at the tension in her voice. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to help Hercules. He fights against evil and helps the innocent and those who can't help themselves. I'm proud to be a part of this." 

Dirce circled around him, her eyes focusing at the jury. "And you willingly sacrifice your life for this?" 

"I believe in what Hercules fights for and yes, I would defend it to the death." 

"And sometimes, you do risk your life to protect Hercules and others?" 

"If it is necessary, yes." 

"Did you ever feel sorry about that?" 

Iolaus shook his head. "No. Hercules saved my life more times that I can count. I'd do anything for him." 

Dirce looked over at the prosecutor. 

"So, your readiness to sacrifice your life for Hercules comes out of this long-term friendship with him?" 

Iolaus smiled. "He's like a brother to me. He's helped me turn my life around when I was younger. If it wasn't for Hercules, I don't know where I'd be today." 

Dirce smiled. "No further questions" 

The prosecutor stood up again. "You might be Hercules' best friend, but still, my point here is that Hercules' friendship and his ideal of heroics causes people to suffer." 

Iolaus shook his head. "Hercules' friendship never caused me to suffer! It was rewarding." 

The prosecutor turned at him and raised his eyebrows in bewilderment as he looked back down at his parchments. "Rewarding? Let's see. When Hercules killed Demetrius, his brother came looking for Hercules, wanting revenge. And did he find him? No. But he found you, Iolaus, didn't he?" 

Iolaus nodded unsure where this was going. And he wondered where the prosecutor got all the information from. He must have dug really deep. 

The prosecutor led his arms behind his back "Can you explain to the jury what happened to you when Macius found you?" 

Iolaus swallowed hard as the mentioning of Macius' name brought long buried memories up. It was as if he could still feel the agonizing pain when the warlord broke his arm in an attempt to force the blond to reveal Hercules' whereabouts. 

"Iolaus?" the prosecutor asked into the hunter's thoughts. "What happened when Macius found you instead of Hercules?" 

Iolaus took a deep breath. "He wanted to know where Hercules was so he could kill him." 

"And did you tell him?" 

"No, of course not. He's a murderer and his brother had " 

"And did Macius take *no* for an answer?" 

Iolaus looked down at his arms, which still bore a small scar from the torture he had endured by Macius' hand. "No he didn't." he whispered painfully. 

"What did he do to you?" 

Iolaus tried to sort through the thoughts whirling through his head. The memory of the agonizing pain and the feeling of helplessness suddenly seemed too recent and fresh. 

"He tried to get me to tell him where Hercules was." 

"Yes, you said that already. How did he do that?" 

Iolaus clenched his lips together. "He tortured me." he whispered. His voice was merely a breath as he tried to control his voice from displaying what pain these memories brought up. The prosecutor leaned forwards. 

"What? I didn't quiet hear that." 

Iolaus head shot up. "He tortured me!" he said, his voice loud and desperate. "He beat be up and then, then - when I still wouldn't tell him, he broke my arm." 

The prosecutor straightened his back as he looked at the jury obviously shocked by the outburst. "And this wasn't the only time you got hurt protecting the son of Zeus, was it?" 

Iolaus stared at him. "No, but it's not important. It was always about " 

"In fact when Hera had send an Enforcer to kill Hercules, you got hurt again, didn't you?" 

Iolaus sighed heavily. "I was trying to protect my friend." 

"And when you faced her in the inn, you knew that she was alive because Hercules failed to defeat her." 

"She was made out of water and re-formed when he'd pushed her into the ocean. He couldn't have known " 

"So you took her on even though you knew Hercules couldn't kill her. What made you think you could?" 

"I don't know. I just had to stop her." 

"And did you? Of course not. She beat you up. You almost died." 

Iolaus swallowed hard at the memory of the severe beating he'd received from the Enforcer. "It wasn't that bad. I managed to warn Hercules and Nemesis and " 

The prosecutor laughed dryly. "Ah, yes. Nemesis! And may I ask you what happened to Nemesis after she heard about the Enforcer trying to kill Hercules?" 

Iolaus sighed. *Nice going Iolaus* he thought. *you played right into his hands!* 

The prosecutor leaned forwards. "Iolaus? What did Nemesis do?" 

"She went after her. " 

"Did she? On her own? What chance did she – a mortal woman - have against something neither Hercules not you could defeat?" 

"None. She was knocked unconscious, but then Hercules came and " 

"So in your own words: another person got almost killed trying to be a hero like Hercules!" 

"It wasn't like that. The Enforcer had to be stopped." 

The prosecutor stepped up in front of the hunter. "The Enforcer." he said coldly. "This wasn't your only encounter with one of Hera's Enforcers, was it?" 

Iolaus remained silent. 

"In fact, soon after this water Enforcer there came another one. Fire - was it?" 

Iolaus took a deep breath and nodded heavily. 

"And this time, you didn't walk away, did you?" 

Iolaus lips did not move. 

"In fact, you died, is that not right?" 

The blonde's eyes sunk to the ground and he nodded heavily. Iolaus felt awful. In the pit of his stomach grew a feeling of betrayal and he was afraid to turn around and see the hurt in Hercules' eyes what must surely be there. Everything Iolaus had said so far was working against the demi-god. Every word, which left the hunter's mouth in support for the demi-god was turned into a nail in Hercules' coffin. The prosecutor stopped pacing in front of the hunter and stared down at him. 

"And of course Gasancus wasn't the first man to pretend he was Hercules, was he?" 

"I don't know what you mean!" 

"Oh but I think you do! Was it not that you and Hercules where called to help a village against an evil warlord only to find out that Hercules' own brother has been impersonating him?" 

Iolaus was speechless. "That has nothing to do with this! Iphicles was just " 

"It has everything to do with this! Not only did his own brother pretend to be Hercules, but what happened to you then? Did you not take on a group of soldiers on your own?" 

"I couldn't just stand there and watch them " 

"So you defeated them?" 

"No." 

"No. They took you hostage and Hercules had to come to your rescue. Don't you think that Hercules surely wouldn't have had any problems getting out of this one?" 

Dirce stood up resolutely. "Objection, your honour. The prosecution expects Iolaus to assume what Hercules would or wouldn't have done." 

The judge looked at Dirce. "Sustained. The prosecution will focus on its case of argument!" 

The prosecutor nodded in appreciation. "Very well. Iolaus, let's get back to Gasancus. I agree with you. You and him have little in common." 

Iolaus' eyes narrowed in renewed suspicion. What came now? The prosecutor crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"In fact you carry the Herculean ideal further. On top of you paying the price to follow Hercules' ideal, you pull others down with you!" 

"I would never endanger anybody " 

"So when you dropped that woman on the bridge you didn't realize afterwards, that your trying to be a hero like Hercules got innocent people killed?" 

All eyes suddenly stared at Iolaus and Dirce exchanged a shocked look with Hercules. The demi-god gasped painfully as the memory of that coursed day returned and he could almost see the sunken form of his best friend sit on that well in the village centre. Hercules looked up at Dirce and his eyes carried a shadow of helplessness. 

Dirce jumped up and slammed her hand on the table. 

"Objection, your honour! Iolaus is not on trial here!" 

The judge looked from Dirce to Iolaus and then over at the prosecutor and finally rested his eyes on Hercules. 

"Objection overruled. The court will hear Iolaus' answer." 

Iolaus looked over to where Hercules was sitting on the bench, his eyes pleading helplessly at the demi-god. 

"Herc?" he whispered silently. 

"Answer the question, Iolaus!" the demi-god said calmly. 

Iolaus swallowed hard and turned back at the prosecutor. "Yes, I did." 

The jury's voices turned from a mere whisper to a loud mumbling. The prosecutor smiled confidently as he turned at Dirce. 

"Your witness!" he said, looking triumphantly at Dirce. 

The woman took a deep breath and stood. 

"Iolaus." she said as she walked over to the blond. "Tell us about your friendship with Hercules. How long have you known each other?" 

"We're friends since we where kids. We went to the academy together and then decided to travel together." 

"And in all those years, have you ever regretted your friendship with Hercules?" 

"No, I haven't." 

"And has there ever been a reason for you not to trust him with your life?" 

Iolaus shook his head, carefully watching the jury. "Never. We are best of friends and would never abandon the other. We have sworn to always cover each other's back and we've never broken this promise. There have been times of pain and doubt, but that's what friendship is all about. Together we can go through anything." 

Dirce smiled as she returned to her table. "And a legendary friendship it is. No further questions." 

The prosecutor stood up and walked to stand in front of Iolaus. "Let's talk about your friendship with Hercules." 

Iolaus nodded. Whatever the man would throw at him on this, he could take. Their friendship was true and honest. He could not turn it against Hercules. 

"Is it not true, that when it comes down to him or you, he'd choose what's best for himself and then leaves you behind?" 

Iolaus creased his eyebrows. "Hercules would never do that!" 

The prosecutor raised his eyebrows in amazement. "So, when his mother died, he didn't join his father on Mt. Olympus and left you behind even though you told him you thought that it was a bad idea?" 

Iolaus' mouth dropped open as he violently protested. "It wasn't like that. Hercules did what was best for the greater good!" 

"That's not true and you know it! He did it out of selfish reasons because he has this neurotic obsession about proving himself to Zeus! Stepping out of his father's shadow!" 

"Zeus is his father and he was never there for him. There is nothing wrong with seeking your father's appreciation!" 

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" 

Dirce stood up again and looked hatefully at the prosecutor. "Objection, your honour. Iolaus' father " 

But the prosecutor waved his hand. "I withdraw that comment. Iolaus tell me about the way you feel when you travel with Hercules?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean how does it make you feel? Standing there and watching him while he does all these heroic deeds?" 

Iolaus straightened his back. This conversation sounded awfully familiar. "I don't just stand there, I'm right there with him, fighting by his side!" 

"How does it make you feel?" 

Iolaus thought for a moment trying to spot the trap in this question. "It makes me feel like I can make a difference. We help people. We fight back-to-back. He's my best friend!" 

"So, if you feel so strongly about him, then why did you betray him?" 

Iolaus stared at him in disbelieve. "I never " 

The prosecutor raised a piece of parchment in front of his eyes. "Xena, I believe her name was?" 

Iolaus gasped. "How did you ?" 

The prosecutor ignored him as he continued. "There was Xena and what about that time you decided to go your own way and not follow Hercules for a change, what happened then? You ended up under sentence from the Gods for – pride? Let's face it, Hercules friendship is causing you pain, grief and puts you in danger!" 

Iolaus was silent. He wanted this to end. This wasn't meant to be like this. He had hoped to step up onto the podium and prove to the jury and everybody in the room, that Hercules was a hero, an honourable man and that his friendship with the demi-god was the best thing that could happen to a man. 

But he'd failed miserably and now . 

The prosecutor watched the display of emotions on the hunter's face. 

"You are a brave man, Iolaus." he said as he placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder. Then he let go and paced up and down in front of Iolaus. "You face the same dangers as Hercules does with a fraction of his strength. And you've managed to walk away from the pain and enjoy the rewards your work and your friendship with Hercules brings you. You're a lucky man." 

Iolaus looked up at the man in front of him. The prosecutor nodded in support. 

"Let's face it, Iolaus. You have been luckier than most people, because you have been Hercules' best friend and every time you try to be a hero like him and you fail, he's there to bail you out!" 

Hercules couldn't listen anymore. Seeing his best friend in obvious dispair, being psychologically brought to his knees was like a knife was plunged over and over into his heart. The demi-god jumped up, his eyes full of rage. 

"That's not true! Iolaus can take care of himself! He's had many adventures without me! He's brave and strong and loyal, the best friend a man could " 

The prosecutor flew around. "Yes, *loyal* That's exactly the point!" he interrupted. "And where does this loyalty lead him?" 

He returns to the table behind him and picks up a pile of parchments, waving single sheets in front of him. 

"You had to save Iolaus from a dragon, when he went to fight it against your advice! You had to bail him out when you were under Siege at Naxos! You saved him from the She-Demon, and if it wasn't for you, Iolaus would have been executed in Syros for robbing the King's vault, or would have started a war over some golden apple!" 

The prosecutor picked up one of the parchments. 

"Women, warlords, monsters, sentences from the Gods! Can you honestly deny that Iolaus got into these troubles, because he wanted to be a hero like you? And don't tell me *Iolaus is his own man* It's his free choice, which leads him to follow your example and to try and be like you!" 

Hercules had grown silent and stared down at his feet. Even though the words sounded wrong, deep down in his heart, the son of Zeus knew that the prosecutor was right. For years, Hercules had worried about his best friend's life as he faced everything Hercules faced with bravery and loyalty. But at what cost to himself? 

The prosecutor smiled. "And your friendship has cost Iolaus his life more than once already, we have heard that! Am I not right?" 

Then he turned back at Iolaus. "Let's talk about your family here for a moment." 

A knot grew in the pit of Iolaus' stomach as he stared at the prosecutor in front of him. 

"What about them?" 

"When was the last time you've seen your mother?" 

Iolaus grew silent and his eyes sunk to the ground. 

"You go with Hercules to visit his mother Alcemene all the time. What about your own mother? Did she not get married a couple of years ago?" 

Iolaus grew more and more uncomfortable. "Yes, she did. To Pandion. He is a ." 

"It must have been a beautiful wedding!" 

Iolaus shoulders started to sag. "I guess it was. I wasn't there." 

The prosecutor turned around and stared at the jury. "You didn't go to your mother's wedding?" 

Iolaus looked over where Alcemene sat next to Jason. "No, I didn't." 

"And why not?" 

"Hercules and I where in Massini and " 

"So you missed your own mother's wedding?" 

Iolaus shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. "I meant to go and pay her a visit, but we where busy. Every time there seemed to be something coming up and " 

"Obviously you weren't too busy to attend Alcemene's wedding, were you?" 

Iolaus flinched visibly at the comparison. Even though his head told him to spit into the prosecutor's face in defiance, his heart grew heavy. The man in front of him was right. How could he have done to his mother what he did? He knew that he and his mother not always got along, but he should have been there for her, there with her. 

Iolaus opened his mouth and wanted to say how wrong the argument was and how the prosecutor twisted everything around. That no matter what it looked like, he had always loved his mother. But Alcemene had always been more like a mother to him. 

The hunter wanted to turn around as he could feel Alcemene's piercing eyes on his back and in his head he could almost hear her gentle voice "Everything will be fine, Iolaus!" 

But Iolaus knew this was a lie. 

The hunter knew that everything he'd said had not helped his best friend, but added more weight to the accusations against the demi-god. All Iolaus hoped for now was for the earth to open up beneath him and swallow him. 

The prosecutor turned back at Iolaus and smiled. 

****

_**Well, you know the rest ! **_


End file.
